fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invisibility Magic
Invisibility Magic (不可視の魔法, Fukashi no Mahō), also referred to as Camouflage Magic (偽装の魔法, Gisō no Mahō), is a Caster Magic that allows its users to camouflage themselves, "erasing" their presence from the world. __TOC__ Description Invisibility Magic is rather simple, invoking basic principles to erase the user's physical presence. By causing their skin to flood with magic energy and transforming the particles, any spell cast will allow the user to fade from sight. This is done by bending the light particles around them, turning them invisible by reflecting what is behind them. This makes it impossible for normal humans to track them, especially when employing particularly stealthy maneuvers to avoid detection. This opens itself to a variety of tactics, most notably being that it allows the users to attack without fear of a counter, as their opponents will seldom be able to predict an attack when there are few sensory cues. Like many other types of magic, Invisibility Magic has expanded its usage far beyond its initial introduction. While the primary focus had been visually disappearing, with a rise in Slayer Mages one needed to be able to suppress other signs of their existence in order to remain undetected. From this, users began learning how to change the air and water molecules on and around them, eliminating their scent and the sounds they made when they moved around. The secondary name, Camouflage Magic, came from this change, and it is far more common nowadays for people to refer to it as such due to this version being far more popular. In addition to stealth tactics on their own, one may be able to camouflage objects and other people as well, allowing for teamwork between parties. It isn't quite understood why, but those under the magic's influence are able to see and communicate with each other freely, unhindered despite the nature of the magic. Even users of the same magic have noticed that they can see each other while simultaneously using the magic despite their magic origins being entirely separate. That said, such a spell is taxing, requiring mental and magical fortitude that leaves it for more practiced and seasoned veterans of the magic. Like other magics, this one is not absolute. Invisibility Magic's weakness comes in the form of one of its greatest advantages; the manipulation of light. It's no surprise that those capable of light manipulation are able to negate the primary skill in this magic, rendering them visible by overpowering the original spell with one of their own. This can make it rather difficult for the Invisibility Mage to recover and render them useless in a fight if they depend on it too heavily. Spells Basic Spells Invisibility (不可視, Fukashi): Objects (Unnamed): Advanced Spells Camouflage (偽装, Gisō): People (Unnamed): Trivia *This magic was originally made by Aiden Cordelia and taken over by Knives and Daisies *This magic was made prior to the similar canon magic's introduction, *Permission to take this magic was given by User:Perchan Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic